Talk:Dark Samus
Image The image used in the infobox may not be Dark Samus. Some people believe it to be Samus corrupted by Phazon. Nothing indicates it being Dark Samus nor Samus, though most likely its Dark Samus due to the similarity to Metroid Prime's face on the chest. I'm gonna leave it in the box and still assume its Dark Samus.--Richard 18:48, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :I can confirm the image is Dark Samus. She looks like this when you fight her.--Richard 19:11, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Any word on why she looks like she is wearing a suit now, instead of that other form where she has toes? --24.127.3.102 20:08, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :::I think its because she was reborn after MP2, she reformed and probably took on a new suit somehow.--Richard 21:10, 3 September 2007 (UTC) I think they did it to show the resemblence futher between Samus and Dark Samus as Dark samus' suit is samus phazon suit. Also to make her look better for corruption which centers on phazon.Phazon Phantom 17:02, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Inteligence I belive that when Metroid Prime absorbed Samus's suit it got her memories too, like the X parasites, it seems to be inteligent, enough so to obviously make allies as she is with the Space Pirates now. She also seems more than capable of planning, like the way she tried to trap Samus in Sanctuary Fortess.--SadisticMetroid 23:07, 30 August 2007 Gender There is no way Dark Samus is female. All of the logs in MP2 and MP3 were by people that had no idea that she was the Metroid Prime, so they didn't know any better than to think she was a dark-world version of Samus that escaped from Dark Aether. If anything, Dark Samus is genderless. DS is essentially a mutated Metroid, and Metroids reproduce asexually, do they not? So DS is genderless. 24.225.134.55 21:45, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :One Metroids reproduce assexually only if they are exposed to beta rays. Normally they reproduce by having an egg laying Queen. Two the Metroid Prime took some of Samus genetic material so Dark Samus contains some of her traits: female gender is one of them. MarioGalaxy2433g5 00:41, 20 November 2007 (UTC) The Space Pirates in Echoes and assumed that she was female when she made planetfall; they believed her to be Samus in a new suit. They would have stuck with the gender from there on. Rob 64 21:07, 9 January 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 :At least might be one of them. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) In metroid prime 3 dark samus' gender is revealed as female. By then they do know that dark samus is metroid prime as it is a common fact by now.Phazon Phantom 16:59, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually no they don't. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Dark Samus is female, as she is composed of Samus's DNA, which would contain female chromosomes (XX),the one true way to define gender, other wise it wouldn't be Samus's DNA, . Besides, the spooky laugh is unmistakably a distorted womens voice. And if it was a man they would have said. Could someone please point me to the direction of any of the Primes saying Dark Samus has Samus's DNA in it? I always was just assuming that Dark Samus was just the melding of Metroid Prime with the Phazon Suit. Do the games every specifically say it has her DNA? If so, where? Infinitysend 03:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) "Dark Samus 1: Scans indicate the presence of Phazon and your genetic material within this entity. She wears a version of the Varia Suit, altered and augmented by the Phazon within her. Primary weapons include the Missile Launcher and a scattershot version of the Power Beam. Boost and Jump abilities are superior to yours. The ability to generate Phazon energy shields is also present." ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, ChozoBoy. I actually did some research myself shortly after posting this and found the exact same scan. I'm not quite convinced that saying "genetic material" is the same as saying "DNA" though. DNA is just the acid that makes up a gene strand. So genetic material could be anything -- some Samus skin cells, or even a thread of her hair. It would be more accurate to say "genetic material" since the game nowhere ever mentions specifically DNA. However it's a minor qualm so you don't really have to bother. I guess either way it still gets the message out. If you wanted to be super accurate, you may even consider writing that it merged with the human genome since this is basically why Dark Samus was able to gain a human likeness. I still don't believe Dark Samus is "female" in the sense that it has a gender, in fact, I doubt it has any reproductive organs at all. However if you want to give her one, using the feminine pronouns would be fine since the scans seem to do so. Infinitysend 13:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Who decided to make Metroid Prime a female in the reference list? It is widely accepted as genderless, and only becomes female after absorbing Samus' DNA and becoming Dark Samus. Vampe13 22:39, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :And at what point did we start call her/it dark Samus? After the DNA gets absorbed and dark samus forms. Metroid Prime was genderless but dark samus is female. Metroidhunter32 22:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) i just can't see it being a female. it has exploded into tiny particales at least 3 times and it has 10 eyes in prime 2 (3 in helmet, 1 on hand,2 on each knee and 1 on each thigh. of cause it has some female dna in it but we all know that it is basicly the metroid prime in samus's armour. --FaThEr BRAIN 16:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :If you have somebody's genetic material, you have their DNA. If you have their DNA, then you have their gender. It is unavoidable. The only reason DS has a female body is because she copied Samus's gentic information, which resulted in a female form. The reason she looks like she does at the very end of MP2 is because she is unstable and at that point is about to blow up. Oh, and Trilogy's story booklet repeatedly identifies DS as female. 01:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) it never said anything about coping dna, or at least i haver never seen that. but people are forgeting DS is the metroid prime in samus phazon suit. and it probaly says she all the time because ninty and retro are too lazy! ;) FaThEr BRAIN 15:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Too lazy to write "it" instead of "she"? I think we all know Metroid Prime was an it, by absorbing Samus' genetic material Prime became a she. DS isn't a woman, I doubt she shares many real features with a real life female. The fact is we refer to DS as a "she" because she is a (mutataed) clone of Samus. Not because she is actually a lady. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Nobody thinks Dark Samus is a human woman. At least, I hope not. [[User:QueenSamus|'Queen']][[User talk:QueenSamus|'Sa']] 18:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Dark Samus is genderless.Its just metroid prime in her phazon suit. I personally agree with Hellkaiserryo12, Dark Samus is referred to a she because it has "she" DNA in her. Also MetroidX99, be sure to sign your name with four tidles The Exterminator 00:06, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I haven't checked the scans recently, but I think even Metroid Prime is female. But I may be thinking of a different Leviathan.--RH 18:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I think one of the PAL scans says something about a gestational period or something. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : :Well, I'm pretty sure that since Dark Samus is referred to as a "she" in scans and has Samus' DNA that it is a female. Generally speaking I think that as the Metroid Prime it was genderless but the moment it aquired a bit of Samus' genes "it" became a she. To further cement this fact Dark Samus, being an evil doppleganger, even has the same voice as Samus( Extremely warped of course). She actually sounds the closest to Samus when she's in her final agonizing moments on phaaze, where she screams right before she explodes. Marx Wraith 01:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Light Suit? Is it just me, or does Dark Samus' MP3 suit look a lot like the Light Suit? What happened to the Light suit, anyways? Is it possible that Dark Samus took it when she was recreated? It would make sense.--1upD 19:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :It is just you. The Light Suit contained some of the light of aether, so she probably returned the energy, causing the suit to down-grade to the dark suit. What happened to the dark suit, I have no idea. That just eliminates the light suit theory. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Well, actually, Dark Samus taking on an appearance similar to the Light suit would make sense, considering that it was the final suit in the game (similar to how metroid prime stole the Phazon suit in the first game) making Dark Samus seemingly more powerful in Corruption. I doubt Dark Samus would be as powerful as it was in Corruption otherwise, it would have to at least of gained more power before confronting four Bounty Hunters. Plus it nearly touched the light suit, but the light coming from it did touch Dark Samus, maybe that was enough to save Dark Samus from dying at the end of Echoes, and give it the power it had (such as taking on four Bounty Hunters, one of which bested it many times). 03:44, 7 September 2008 (UTC) We probally returned the dark suit as it was their tech along with the beams and visors. Metroidhunter32 22:50, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Doesn't she return the Dark suit at the same time as the Light suit?, that is what happened in my game files. Anyway, I want to know two things, 1. Who wrote that Dark Samus' new suit looks like Samus' suit in Metroid Prime? 2. How did that person come to that conclusion? I can't see any resemblance that screams out that fact, I do think it looks more like the Light Suit then her old one, because the Shoulder parts are too small, and the suit altogether looks sleak, just like the Light Suit. I would point out that her suit in Metroid Prime 2 however, does look more like Samus' iconic appearance. If you want to prove me wrong, make a comparison shot between Samus' suit in Metroid Prime, and Dark Samus' suit in Corruption, if they resemble each other more then the Light Suit resembles DS' new suit, then I am wrong. 14:38, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Samus's most powerful enemy? How can it be presumed that Dark Samus was Samus's most powerful enemy? There are other bosses with near or equal status, like Mother Brain, or the SA-X, or the Metroid Queen, or Ridley. How can Dark Samus be Samus's most difficult enemy? The mere presence of Phazon in a boss puts it a tier higher than the non-Phazon bosses. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 15:59, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Still, Ridley was in the Metroid series (not just the Prime sub-series) more often than Dark Samus, and Ridley was once infused with phazon, and became the guardian of the leviathan on the Space Pirate Homeworld. Ridley can be considered on par with (if not stronger and more durable than) Dark Samus. I would say Samus's greatest enemy is probably the reborn Mother Brain, which could have very easily killed her if not for the Metroid, as no other boss has come so close to beating her. :Omega metroid has come just as close. And the SA-X nearly killed her when it was just a regular X. Metroidhunter32 19:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) True, but Samus wasn't at full strength with the omega metroid, as she didn't have access to all her equipment , unlike with mother brain. And i don't know if the original X infection ifself really counts, as its more like a disease, rather than an actual enemy she can fight. ARK,12.30 11 August 2008 Consider the speed of attacks. Mother brain took almost the whole story line to revive while dark samus is back in hours during echoes. Metroidhunter32 19:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) And about the Ridley thing. Dark Samus was able to corrupt Ridley and turn him into a mere minion. And Dark Samus has come closer to being victorious than any other villain (Samus had to travel to Five different planets to defeat Dark Samus, the first being the Federation home world which, if was corrupted, would have secured Dark Samus' rule over the Universe). 03:49, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Wait, who said Norian was the Federation's homeworld? Its mentionned as one of the Federation's MANY outposts or whatnot. Dark Samus wouldn't have been ruler of the universe just cause it would have corrupted Norian. Anyways, about the Greatest villain thing, isn't the Metroid Species itself the greatest threat Samus ever encountered? Mostly everything that happens in the Metroid Saga is because of metroids. Or maybe not huh? I guess Mother Brain would be my choice for greatest villain (not in terms of power) because of various things. First of all, she is the one who has given the most influence in the entire Metroid franchise: she knows Samus since childhood and has always despised her; Mother Brain could very well be the cause for the Space Pirates' longtime interest in Metroids, since in the manga, she was the first to know about metroids (along with the chozo, their creators) and probably informed the pirates about it (we'll know soon enough when the entire manga is translated in Metroid database). This alone has put the entire Metroid saga into motion, since Pirates are always seeking to exploit the metroids, and this causes Samus to exterminate them thus releasing the X parasites. Also the fact that Samus was almost killed by the Mother Brain, and unlike the Omega metroid and x parasite from fusion, she is a highly intelligent and sentient creature, making her a TRUE enemy. One last thing before I end this, has anyone noticed how two of the greatest threats know in the universe, the mother brain and the metroids, were created by the most peaceful race, the chozo? Ironic, isn't it? Vampe13 23:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Well, ok, Home world is a bit of a stretch. but I do remember reading that it was one of their more important bases of operations, so if that planet became corrupted, all hope for the universe would be lost. In fact, to add to that, this is one of the few times that Samus has 'needed' a lot of help in order to 'save the day' as it were, among them being the war on Norion, getting to the Pirate homeworld Leviathan, and more importantly, reaching Phaaze unharmed. and to replay about your great villain thing, Dark Samus is technically part Metroid, so she already has part of being her greatest threat already, and because Mother Brain 'informs' the Priates of the Metroids existence, doesn't necessarily make her any more of a threat, and even though She could have started the Metroid saga into motion, doesn't solidify that she is the only way the Pirates could have gained an interest, for example, say they traveled to Tallon IV first, and discovered them there (considering Metroid Prime was able to create them itself). And besides, Metroid Prime, and the Leviathan gained the pirates another obsession far exceeding the Metroids: Phazon, which they only briefly experimented on Metroids with, befor experimenting on themselves. Finally, Metroid Prime actually thought outside the box of any other guardian or indeed villain, as the Metroid was able to manipulate the events of Metroid Prime (I doubt it was intentional however), that allowed it to survive beyond one simple battle with Samus, and even allowed it to improve itself beyond other creatures, by gaining Samus' DNA and weaponry, but at a notably higher level. Her next appearance, she was a ble to survive Samus and return far quickly then the other villains have (Mother Brain died once and came back 6 games later chronologically, Ridley has been defeated more times than Dark Samus, but has not returned as frequently in as short time as Dark Samus, and even had to be modified on several occasions). Her final appearance seen her able to take on four Bounty Hunters, one of which was Samus, and caused Samus to have to utilise Dark Samus' own weaponry to defeat her (that of Phazon based, obviously), that is why I believe Dark Samus is the greatest threat, as it is three things that Samus would struggle to fight, a Metroid, a Phazon creature, and eventually, herself. And finally, that is ironic, but even more strange is that they raised Samus as a fighter, developed her power suit, and left weapons and upgrades on their planet(s), that all questions their 'Peaceful' position somewhat. 14:25, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :As Tony Stark says in iron man peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy. After all if there is no one who wants to fight left there can't be war. Metroidhunter32 16:07, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I think that Dark Samus is the most powerful because in every metroid game, Samus has always beat any enemy she has encountered. Samus is probably the most powerful being in the metroid games. So she has to fight someone who is also the most powerful and on top of that, anything phazon doubles your muscle mass and makes you considerably mmore powerful, the fact is you can rebuild yourself out of phazon if you geeet hurt,you do not pity anyone who gets in your way making you more likly to hurt someone, and that it can give you new abilities that you never dreamed of doing.Dark samus is made out of phazon. And that DS is made up of metroid dna also, one of the most intellegent beings in the metroid universe makes her deadly.M110 16:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 16:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Certainly as persistent as Ridley that's for sure.Marx Wraith 01:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Plot hole I see a plot hole with dark samus. It says that Dark Samus had reformed from pieces of phazon that the space pirates posesed. Yet in the perfect ending of echoes we can see her reforming in space. So what caused her to be destroyed again? Do I smell a Metroid Prime 2.5? Metroidhunter32 15:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) She probably reformed in space in a weak state after her battle with Samus, and sensing that not all Phazon on Aether had gone, teleported inside their Phazon pods and recovered. Hellkaiserryo12 18:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Yes but it says in space pirate logs on MP3 that they accidentally picked up the remains of dark samus rather than dark samus teleporting onboard and breaking her way into the phazon supplys. Also dark samus cant teleport. Perhaps she can disperse into particles of phazon at will. After all she appears frequently in echoes by absorbing the pieces of phazon and then she disperses again. She can teleport. It says so in one of the Space Pirates logs. Remember when Dark Samus was defeated in Echoes finally, she floated up into space (presumably). My theory is that after this happened, Dark Samus reformed after Dark Aether was destroyed. She may have been too weak to fight the pirates so instead stayed in particle form. (You know, that spirit thing she is in during Torbus Bog) and while she fed off the remaining phazon in Aether, the Pirates harvested the phazon she was recuperating in, and then she reformed in Corruption, bursting out of the holder. How else could they have 'accidently picked up her remains'? Hellkaiserryo12 16:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Problem That unregistered user that edited Dark Samus really messed things up here and I don't know how to fix it..... Grrr.....Samuslovr1 21:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Question I've been thinking, since Dark Samus is composed of both Samus' and Metroid Primes' DNA, wouldn't that make her technically.... Samus' daughter? Technically she is created from the mixture of DNA from two organisms in order to create a new lifeform, that would make her both of their children. Basically this thought has been bugging me so I wanted to post this and see your opinions on this. Dark Ridley 23:01, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :accuate but very very creepy. Metroidhunter32 01:59, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Very disturbing.. 22:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : Umm, then the SA-X would also be, you know... : MetroidfanCNC 02:31, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *Actually, if you recall, the SA-X is technically still the same SA-X, as it was able to tranform back. Dark Ridley 02:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::No the SA-X is a genetic copy of samus. It picks what DNA it has at the time meaning the only time that it is samus's child is when it combines a bunch of DNA at the end of the fight. Metroidhunter32 02:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Gandrayda Didn't DS get that spinning leg attack from her? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) That seemed more like an evasive roll than anything else, and any humanoid being can learn to do that. Not quite something limited to Gandrayda. However, DS does have a ground-based energy attack like Gandy did (she even telegraphs it with a leap) Basically, DS got the big Phazon-boosted Plasma Beam from Ghor, the Phazon pillars from Rundus, and the ground-energy attack from Gandrayda. Maetch 21:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Makes sense. Corresponds better to the ice/plasma/voltage upgrades. Go aheadand integrate it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Dark Samus Echoes Description Dark Samus description under the Echoes sub-heading describes her as having skeletal feet and crystal like shoulders. However DSs overall design has skeletal features. Such as the bust having a rib cage like design. Also the shoulders are spherical still, it make more sense to describe the shoulders as large spheres similar to Samus's that show phazon or something like that. Also the phrase overall more menacing figure is too vague to cover the rest. It doesnt really describe her rather than state the effect of her features. However it is worth a mention. "Dark Samus, now with a new Chozo-based shell and instincts that commanded her to absorb and spread Phazon, managed to leave Tallon IV in search of it in a suit similar-looking to Samus, allthough shadowy blue in colour with skeletal features and phazon markings(most notably on the shoulders). This makes her look more menacing than her heroine counter part." The description bugged me while reading the page. And so i would like to change it. Any criticism or input on my description. I would like to get something solid before changing it. It seems odd to only really mention the shoulders and feet. And there are skeletal features elsewhere. Remorhaz556 22:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Power suit They never specify how dark samus actually achieves her power suit. that part is rather mysterious. plot starter?? Trace X 17:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just realized the phazon suit would be her suit but technically, that only gave her humanoid frm. Trace X 18:43, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I think Phazon helped. A lot. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Weird? Is it me or is the Dark Samus death at the end of Corruption like a reverse to Prime,in prime's 1oo% ending her arm bursts from phazon and closes to a fist,and in corruption the close up on her hand shows her fist opening like a reverse,just thought i would post because it bugs me.-General Q-Nek Hmm, never noticed that. But I did notice that the end in corruption is close to the end in Prime 2, where she explodes. The Exterminator 23:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) That is exactly what it is! I never noticed the ending before, but that definately belongs in the article. Thanks for sharing that with us! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Also, the camera centres on her open hand, so it would seem to be important. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Its nice to know that more people know of it besides me now,thanks! Dark Samus What is Dark Samus' Weapon caled: Beam that she fires? :There is no name for it, although seeing as Samus originally had the Phazon Beam when Dark Samus stole her suit, it could be called the Phazon Beam. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) i think its just phazon from her life energy,otherwise i guess there is no name,but if the Federation really wants to know they'd probably call it the Phazon beam. I have heard some have called it yhe Sharpnel Beam... (Rundas382 12:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC)) :That's "shrapnel", and please make an effort to spell properly on talk pages. I also notice you haven't made any edits to articles other than your user page and talk pages. Remember Wikitroid is an encyclopedia, not a social networking site. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Overloaded? Shouldn't Dark Samus have been overloaded when she took Ghor, Rundas, and Gandrayda's abilities? When she took them, didn't she also take the last of their phazon reserves? It just seems to me that she should have been overloaded right then and there. (Rundas382 12:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) In Corruption, she was more stable than in Echoes, so it would have been easier. As a backup, in Echoes on the final part she expelled extra Phazon in her attacks, so that is another option. The Exterminator 22:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot for that explanation, that's been eating away for a while...(Rundas382 12:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC)) Dark Samus is just metroid prime in the phazon suit fuzed with phazonMetroidX99 23:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Noticed something If you hit Dark Samus with a Hyper Missie, she will roar. Is that from Metroid Prime (inside her)? (Rundas382 12:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC)) I think it's more like a scream in pain actually. I'm pretty sure she's just in shock from getting hit from something she can usually block. Marx Wraith 01:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Prime 4? Okay, in the Corruption section, someone just put something about a novel of Metroid Prime 4. What the blazes is that? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Just some unregistered vandal. It's fixed now.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Wonder how they got that? Oh well, doesn't matter. Oh, DekutullaZM, I posted a reply to your question on Chozoboy's talkpage if you haven't seen it yet. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) OMG people MP3 is the last of the Prime series. why don't you understand? That's why there is going to be Metroid: other M. Though I loved the graphics from the Prime series. TantrumDog 01:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog WTF? In the Trivia section on the page it says that Dark Samus is not weak to the Light Beam or Dark Beam. However... I just so happened to be playing Prime 2 (Trilogy version on Normal difficulty) and during the second battle at Sanctuary, I decided to experiment with how the beams worked on her. So I changed to Dark Beam and fired a Charge shot, and down she went. Maybe her health bar had just a bit left. I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:18, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe she was almost dead, I think the light beam is the most effective, because of its homming charge shot.DIM87 20:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Dark and Light Beams always do more damage then the power beam. A light beam shot on a light enemy does more damage then a power beam shot on the same enemy. Same for the Dark Beam. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Really? Ive got the feeling that that the dark beam is weaker than the power beam against dark enemies.DIM87 02:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, a regular dark beam shot can destroy one of the Emperor Ing's tentacles. On normal. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Trivia!!! BOLD = It can be moved ITALICS = Might Not Be Needed Underlined = Needs Verification Crossed Out = Not Needed Regular = Keep *Dark Samus freeing the Metroid specimens in Metroid Prime 2 is the only act of compassion she ever expresses during her entire existence. It is believed she felt pity towards the caged creatures, seeing as how she was and still technically is, a Metroid herself. Also, her imprisonment by the Cradle back when she used to be the Metroid Prime might have had an effect on this. *''*Contrary to popular belief, Dark Samus is not weak against the Light Beam nor strong against the Dark Beam as she is a Phazon-based life-form and is, therefore, of neither Light nor Dark origins. However, it may seem at times as though she is strong against the Dark Beam and weak to the Light Beam. - Isn't that still considered light sense she was born in the light dimension?'' *Although Dark Samus is said to be wearing a version of the Varia Suit in Echoes scans, the suit she is wearing is technically the Phazon Suit. *'Dark Samus's suit in her ''Corruption appearance is similiar to the Light Suit due to the more streamlined design and the positioning of the dots on the shoulders, possibly a reference to her attempt to absorb the Light Suit in Echoes. It is possible that because she failed to take the Light Suit in Echoes, she decided to mimic it instead. - Appearance' '*In each of her physical appearances, resemblances to Metroid Prime are visible. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime's face and organs can be seen inside her in the final battle. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, her chest area is an alteration of Samus' that resembles Metroid Prime's face. Interestingly, unlockable artwork in Echoes depicts her as having organs similar in shape and look to spiral galaxies. - Appearance''' *Dark Samus is one of two antagonists in the Metroid series that is known to have Samus' DNA, the other being the SA-X. According to promotional storyboard designs, the scene where Dark Samus points her arm cannon and fires Phazon at Samus in their first encounter in the beginning of Metroid Prime 2 Echoes is based off of the climax of Aliens. :*Dark Samus's first form actually resembles the Alien creature slightly, due to her claw-like fingers, predominantly black colouring and skeletal feet. *In ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Dark Samus seems to be somewhat incomplete; this is supported by the fact that she needs to constantly absorb Phazon, looks slightly deformed, and has a range of dangerous and random attack moves. Also in Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime's tentacle was broken off of Samus prematurely, possibly not absorbing enough DNA to create a whole, stable Dark Samus. Also in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes cutscenes Dark Samus seems to act almost mentally unstable, even laughing maniacally in several instances. In Echoes, Dark Samus also became literally unstable due to Phazon exposure, whereas in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, not even the Phazon attacks of Samus or exposure to Phaaze's atmosphere could overload her. Dark Samus being incomplete also seems supported by the fact that in Corruption, Dark Samus does not need to absorb Phazon, thus meaning she is strong and energetic once more, and acts more calm and attacks in a more organized, orderly method. Being mentally stable also explains how she was able to brainwash the Pirates, plan the coordinates of the Leviathan impact locations, and steal the Aurora Unit. (However, considering the Log Data of Dark Samus states that she's highly unstable in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, it may be easy to say that she might have hidden her instability from her followers. She could have done this by continually absorbing energy from Phaaze, thus preventing her instability from showing for long periods.) - Either get rid of it or Shorten It'' *In Dark Samus's first form, her Arm Cannon appears somewhat swollen and has Phazon veins running along it, but her second form makes it more streamlined. - Appearance *In all of her appearances, she is accompanied by a consistent theme song, titled ''Darkness which is a remix of the Zebetite theme in Metroid. However, during the final battle in Echoes, the Escape! theme was played due to the fact that she is fought while escaping Dark Aether. - I think everyone understands that but it maybe worth keeping'' *Although Dark Samus never speaks in-game, she has strange echoing laughter and cries of pain that are consistent in sound during her appearances in Echoes. *As she dies in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the camera pans to her raised left fist. She opens it quickly, mirroring the scene of her "birth" in the ending of Metroid Prime where her open hand clenches into a fist. After her death, the scene cuts to the bubbling Phazon seed in Samus disappearing, completing the imagery of the festering pool of Phazon that Dark Samus was derived from. *Dark Samus also has a form only seen in Corruption, when she absorbs Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda. This "ghostly" form depicts Dark Samus' visor. *Dark Samus was partly inspired by the Ruins Test in Metroid: Zero Mission, during which Samus fights a mirror version of herself. If you Oppose an Idea please tell me. Metroid101 02:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Or Else I will take immediate since no one answering counts as agreeing! Metroid101 02:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :The one that I would recommend keeping is "In each of her physical appearances, resemblances to Metroid Prime are visible. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime's face and organs can be seen inside her in the final battle. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, her chest area is an alteration of Samus' that resembles Metroid Prime's face." ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I plan to clean the trivia up soon. I checked to see if the Aliens thing was true. It's on a storyboard for the first encounter between them on Dark Aether: "D.S. points a gun at Samus. When camera is fixed, Samus slightly twists her neck. *Refer to the scene in "Alien 2" climax when Ripley points flame gun at Mother Alien." --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I am 99.9% sure that the second trivia line, the one that talks about Dark Samus being weak to neither Light or Dark Energy, is false. I clearly remember the Dark Beam doing a whole lot more damage then the Light Beam (very noticable), and this is easily explained by the fact that Dark Samus was born in the normal (light) dimension, and while her phazon attributes allow her to freely roam inside Dark Aether, direct concentrated Dark Beam shots damage her considerably. Once we modify this trivia, I believe it should be kept, as people who dont know much about Dark Samus might think that she is weak to the light beam simply because her name has the word DARK in it, like the other darklings. (Latinlingo 18:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) Samus First Encounters Dark Samus I think it is important to note during Samus' first encounter with Dark Samus after her arrival that an unseen Space Pirate scout witnessed the confrontation. In the Pirates Logbook records, there is an account stating that a Pirate Scout on Dark Aether witnessed Samus and Dark Samus confront one another. Since this would be their only confrontation on Dark Aether until the end of the game, this must mean that a Space Pirate witnessed this encounter. BradRepko 21:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Chest design http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/5068/chestsandeyes.jpg Seriously? Are you actually trying to tell me that the chest looks more like the blob's face than the other chest? I don't give a shit what's "commonly believed," this wiki needs to present facts, not "hey that kinda looks like ____ and I'm grasping at straws to find evidence that DS = Prime before the Trilogy booklet is released, so let's claim this is a reference!" I guess they kind of look similar in that they both have two glowing spots (of different shapes and different colors), but by that logic we need to claim that Prime's face resembles a Ripper as well--they both have two eyes and no visible mouth! OMG reference. Yes, DS's chest looks more like a face than Samus's, thanks to that weird nose-bridge thing. But Prime doesn't have anything like that, its eyes don't look like that, and as far as I know there's no evidence whatsoever to suggest that it's an intentional reference. If there is, by all means, show me. But the burden of proof is on someone making an unsourced claim, not someone removing it. Even if it is "common belief." Once upon a time, the common beliefs were that Samus was a male and there are still plenty of fanwank theories that there are multiple Ridleys. Furthermore, Prime's forehead is massive and extends above a receding .. area-around-the-eyes. Whereas DS's Varia lights are on a protruded part of the armor, again taken straight from the Varia. Go fig. Dazuro 18:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : While I won't comment on the part about the face on the chest, I can say for certain that it was more than mere speculation that Dark Samus was Metroid Prime from the moment Metroid Prime 2: Echoes was released. The 100% ending from Prime 1 gave it away, and when the scan tells you it contains Samus' genetic material, that's a dead give away. How many other phazon-based lifeforms had an opportunity to absorb Samus' genetic material prior to Metroid Prime 2? The fact Dark Samus continually seeks out and attacks Samus, and even mocks her, lends to evidence that they have a history together. It was a highly educated guess, and the in-game evidence led to a more than 80% likelyhood that she was indeed the same creature as Metroid Prime. Ruins Test How would the ruins test be the inspiration of Dark Samus if Zero Mission was released two years after Metroid Prime? Oni Link 15:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC)